Schreckhaft! und andere Kuriositäten
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Severus, Hermine, Ginny, Lucius, Harry, Minerva und Madame Rosmerta. Vier Kurzgeschichten in seltsamen Kombinationen. Wahrgewordene Wichtelwünsche!
1. Schreckhaft

_**Achtung: **Diese vier Stories wurde jede einzelne jeweils auf einen Erotikstory-Wichtel-Wunsch hin geschrieben.  
Wer erotische Geschichten nicht mag, sollte dies hier daher nicht lesen. .  
Liebe Grüße, Satia_

_

* * *

_

Die Wichtelwunschliste:

**"Schreckhaft" **ist die Antwort auf Wichtelwunsch eins:  
Pairing: Hermine, Ginny und Snape  
Wo: im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindor

**"Meinungsaustausch"** ist die Antwort auf Wichtelwunsch zwei:  
Pairing: Snape, Hermine und Malfoy  
Wo: egal

**"Ballnächte"** ist die Antwort auf Wichtelwunsch drei  
Pairing: Snape und Minerva  
Wo: in Hogwarts

**"Wäre es gut"** ist die Antwort auf Wichtelwunsch vier  
Pairing: Harry Potter und Madame Rosmerta  
Wo: in den "Drei Besen"

Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir zu den einzelnen Geschichten schreiben könntet, was ihr davon haltet, weil sie wirklich sehr unterschiedlich sind und ich natürlich neugierig bin, was ihr davon mögt und was nicht...

Satia

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**SCHRECKHAFT**

* * *

„GINNY!", Hermines Stimme durchdrang den Zimmertrakt des Gryffindorturms, bevor die dazu gehörende Schulsprecherin atemlos in das Zimmer gerannt kam, in dem ihre beste Freundin auf dem Bett saß und in ein Buch vertieft war, das selbstverständlich nichts mit dem aktuellen Lernstoff zu tun hatte. 

Erschrocken sprang sie auf, als Hermine kreideweiß vor ihr zu Stehen kam.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie schnell, während Hermine sich die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und darunter hervormurmelte „Oh Gott, Ginny – ich habe etwas ganz, ganz schreckliches getan!"

Ginnys Augenbrauen hoben sich und ihre Sorge wurde automatisch etwas geringer. Hermine Granger stellte nichts an. Jedenfalls nichts, was nach Weasey-Maßstäben als „etwas anstellen" gelten konnte.

„Hermine, die Zaubertrankprüfung ist erst nächste Woche, wenn du dafür noch nicht alles vorbereitet hast..."

„Vergiß die Prüfung!", unterbrach Hermine sie hektisch. Sie hatte die Hände vom Gesicht genommen und damit stattdessen in Ginnys Schultern gekrallt.

Ginnys Augenbrauen gingen noch weiter nach oben – ok – jetzt sollte sie sich wohl doch wieder sorgen machen.

„Was um alles in der Welt hast du denn angestellt, daß du so in Panik bist?"

„Ich habe... ich habe...", sie ließ Ginny los und murmelte zu sich selbst „ich kann es nicht einmal sagen, oh Gott, oh Gott... sie werden mich von der Schule werfen... ich bin geliefert... alles ist vorbei... ich..."

„HALLO!", Ginny klopfte Hermine vor die Stirn. Woraufhin diese ihre Freundin wieder mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah.

„Was – ist – passiert?", fragte sie Wort für Wort und sehr überdeutlich.

Hermine riß sich zusammen und holte mehrfach tief Luft, um sprechen zu können.

„Ich habe Professor Snape überwältigt und gefesselt.", brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus.

„WAS???!!!!!" Ginny lachte laut auf.

„Ich meine das verflucht ernst, Ginny!!!"

Ginny versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, obwohl alles in ihr, ganz egal wie bewußt ihr war, daß Hermine, wenn sie DAS wirklich getan hatte, real in Schwierigkeiten war, losprusten wolle vor Lachen.

„Ok, Hermine... ganz langsam... was ist passiert."

Hermine atmete noch ein paamal so heftig ein und aus, daß Ginny schon befürchtete, sie hyperventiliere, aber dann schien Hermine wenigstens soweit zur Ruhe zu kommen, daß sie mit hektischen Flecken im Gesicht erzählen konnte.

„Ich habe unten im Aufenthaltsraum gesessen, um für Zaubertränke zu lernen und dann hat er plötzlich hinter mir gestanden und mich zu Tode erschreckt. Ich wußte doch, daß jetzt wegen der Ferien unser Turm uns beiden alleine gehört – da rechne ich doch nicht damit, daß plötzlich einer hinter mir steht! Und weil ich so überrascht war, habe ich ihn mit meinem Zauberstab so spontan umgenietet, daß er gar nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Und da lag er dann – und drohte, jede Sekunde wieder wach zu werden und ich wußte, was dann kommt, und daß er mich wieder anbrüllen würde, und daß er mir vermutlich eine Strafarbeit aufdrücken würde, und daß ich dann nicht würde lernen können, und daß ich dann vielleicht den Zaubertranktest nicht schaffe, der nach den Ferien kommt und daß ich dann meine Noten nicht halten kann und daß ich dann..."

„LUFTHOLEN!", rief Ginny Hermine zu, um sie in ihrem „und-dann-und-dann"-Redefluß zu bremsen.

„Was hast du dann getan?", fragte Ginny in die Stille hinein, die durch Hermines Schweigen entstand.

„Ich habe ihn mit Magie in den Sessel vor dem Kamin gesetzt und in an dem Sessel gefesselt.", polterte es aus ihr heraus.

Ginny mußte schon wieder grinsen, unterdrückte es aber.

„Er sitzt jetzt also bewußtlos und gefesselt unten im Aufenthaltsraum vor dem Kamin?"

Hermine schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Wo dann?"

Hermine seufzte in ihr Schicksal ergeben.

„Er sitzt schon unten im Sessel gefesselt vor dem Kamin – aber er ist nicht mehr bewußtlos – er ist wach..."

Jetzt wurden Ginnys Augen erstmals ebenfalls in Besorgnis etwas größer.

„Aha...", war das einzige, was ihr einfiel. Dann setzte sie noch ein kurzes „Tja..." hinterher, das ebenfalls nicht sehr hilfreich war.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", fragte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ich geh mir das Dilemma jetzt erstmal ansehen und dann entschuldigst du dich bei ihm. Das kann so schwer doch eigentlich nicht sein."

„Ich spreche von Snape, Ginny...", gab Hermine zweifelnd zu bedenken.

„Hey, wir sind Gryffindor, selbst wenn der Teufel persönlich da unten sitzen sollte, kriegen wir das hin. Komm jetzt, du hochbegabte Memme."

Hermine trottete hilflos und den Tränen nahe hinter ihrer Brüder-erprobten Freundin hinterher.

Aus dem Aufenthaltsraum erklang nur das Knistern des Kamins, ansonsten war es totenstill.

Für einen kurzen Moment hoffte Hermine, daß sie sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte, und Snape gar nicht wirklich hier war, aber dann sah sie sein schwarzes Haar über den Rand der Lehne des großen Sessels ragen, der vor dem Kamin platziert war.

Ginny ging ohne zu zögern um den Sessel herum und betrachtete sich das Malheur, als suche sie sich einen Schrank für ihre neue Küche aus. Von allen Seiten betrachtete sie den Zaubertrankmeister, der dank des magischen Knebels, nicht einmal in der Lage war, sie zu beschimpfen, sondern sich stattdessen darauf beschränken mußte, zu versuchen, sie mit Blicken zu töten.

Er saß etwas breitbeinig, da seine Fußgelenke an die vorderen, kurzen Beine des Sessels gefesselt waren. Seine Arme lagen, ausgebreitet, mit den Unterseiten nach oben, auf die Armlehnen gefesselt. Die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt.

Hermine wagte es nicht, in sein Blickfeld zu treten.

„Ok...", sagte Ginny ruhig. „Gehen wir die Sache jetzt mal Schritt für Schritt an."

Sie hob den Zauberstab in Richtung Eingangstür zum Turm und verschloss diese magisch.

„Es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, daß jemand kommt, aber mit Ihrem Eintreffen hatten wir ja auch nicht gerechnet, Professor, und da möchte ich lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen."

Snapes glühender Blick hielt Ginny im Visier. Seine Unterarme spannten sich unter dem Versuch, die Fesseln abzustreifen. Aber sie waren magisch – er hatte keine Chance.

„Auch nur für den Fall der Fälle", sagte Ginny hinterher, zog ihm die Jacke ein Stück zur Seite, was bewirkte, daß er sich völlig versteifte, um ihre Berührung zu verhindern. Aber da ihm das nicht gelang, konnte Ginny ohne Probleme seinen Zauberstab aus der Innenseite seiner Jacke ziehen und auf den Kaminsims legen.

Hermines Atem ging hektisch, aber sie schritt nicht ein. Sie wußte, daß Ginny in eskalierenden Situationen definitiv besonnener handelte als sie. Das machte die jahrelange Übung bei ihr zu Hause.

„Professor Snape..." sprach Ginny ihren Zaubertranklehrer nun direkt an „ich möchte Ihnen den Knebel jetzt abnehmen, aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, daß sie nicht den ganzen Turm zusammenschreien, sonst sind Sie schneller wieder still als sie denken. Wie sieht es aus? Möchten Sie den Knebel ab haben?"

Hermine war jetzt doch so weit an die Seite des Sessels getreten, daß sie ihn komplett sehen konnte. Für einen Moment sah es aus, als wolle er darauf gar nicht reagieren, aber dann nickte er zögernd.

Ginny zückte erneut ihren Zauberstab und einen Moment später war er von dem Knebel befreit.

„Wie soll diese Farce hier nun weitergehen?", fragte er sofort mit eiskalter Stimme und Hermine wurde übel. Es erschien ihr vollkommen ausgeschlossen, daß man ihn jetzt wieder losmachen UND überleben konnte...

Ginny schien das anders zu sehen.

„Wir müssen eine Übereinkunft finden, die es uns ermöglicht, Sie loszumachen, ohne daß es uns die Schullaufbahn kostet oder wir irgendwelche anderen Drangsalierungen von Ihnen erdulden müssen. Sie können uns jetzt einfach mit Ihrem Ehrenwort versichern, daß wir absolut nichts von Ihnen zu befürchten haben und daß Sie einfach wieder gehen, wenn wir Sie losmachen und dann haben wir das alle drei ganz schnell hinter uns."

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Wo um Himmels willen hatte Ginny den Mut für so eine Ansprache her?

Auf Snapes Gesicht tauchte erstaunlicherweise etwas auf, das man fast als Grinsen bezeichnen konnte.

„Wovon träumen Sie eigentlich nachts, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny verschränkte die Arme und legte den Kopf schief.

„Wenn Sie nicht tun, was ich Ihnen sage, könnten Sie es schneller erfahren, als Ihnen lieb ist, Professor."

Der Ausdruck auf Hermines und Snapes Gesicht war beinahe identisch verwundert.

„Bitte?", hakte Snape auch gleich nach. „Ach egal! Machen Sie mich jetzt sofort los und ich bringe Sie beide nicht auf der Stelle um, sondern verpasse Ihnen nur Strafarbeiten für den Rest Ihrer Zeit auf Hogwarts.", bot er an und schien das, trotz des giftigen Tones wohl wirklich für einen guten Handel zu halten.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde seltsam. Ein beinahe zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich darauf.

„Nun...Sie wollen es offenbar nicht anders, Professor. Also muß ich jetzt eine Basis schaffen, die es Ihnen unmöglich macht, uns weiter mit derartigen Drohungen einzuschüchtern. „

Wieder tauchte auf Hermines Gesicht der gleiche Ausdruck auf, wie auf Snapes.

Ginny ging vor Snape auf die Knie und machte es sich zwischen seinen Knien auf dem Teppich bequem. Sie legte beide Hände auf seine Knie und strich mit einer langsamen, aber intensiven Geste seine Oberschenkel entlang.

„WAS...!?", keuchte Snape laut auf, während Hermine einen beinahe ebenso erschrockenen Laut von sich gab.

„Nehmen Sie Ihre Finger von mir! Was fällt Ihnen ein?", er zerrte an seinen Fesseln – vergeblich.

„Was mir einfällt? Tja, Sie haben mich doch danach gefragt, von was ich nachts träume, Professor? Ich träume davon, Sie einmal zwischen meine Finger zu bekomme und Sie können sich nicht wehren... Hermines kleiner Unfall kommt mir fast vor, als wäre die Wunschfee hiergewesen."

„GINNY! Du kannst doch nicht..." Hermine stand kurz vor einer Ohnmacht, als sie sah, was ihre Freundin tat und war das wirklich wahr, was sie gesagt hatte? Konnte das sein? Das war doch Snape!!! Aber wie sie da so hockte... oh Gott!"

„DU halte jetzt mal die Klappe!", fauchte Ginny Hermine an. „DU hast uns in diese Situation gebracht und wenn du willst, daß ich das für dich wieder in Ordnung bringe, dann laß mich gefälligst machen!"

Hermine wollte fliehen, aber sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal ansatzweise umgedreht, als Ginny ihr zurief: „Oh nein, du bleibst hier. Ich will, daß du mir Deckung gibst. Ich möchte nicht plötzlich davon überrascht werden, daß ihm doch noch irgendwas einfällt, das er tun kann."

„Hab ich da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden?!", fauchte Snapes Stimme dazwischen.

Beide Schülerinnen riefen ein lautes „NEIN!" als Antwort zurück.

Erstaunlicherweise schwieg er daraufhin.

Als Ginny sich jedoch wieder daranmachte, unter den panischen Augen von Hermine weiter seine Oberschenkel entlangzugleiten, wurde er erneut stocksteif.

„Das – kann – nicht – Ihr – Ernst – sein", preßte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Oh - - doch ...", grinste Ginny, während ihre Hände mit festem Druck seine Leisten erreichten. Von dort aus, zog sie die Nägel ihrer Fingerspitzen mit festem Druck an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel zurück.

Snape sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Lassen Sie mich sofort in Ruhe, Miss Weasley. Sie spielen mit Ihrem Leben! Ich schwöre Ihnen, ich bringe Sie um."

„Oh – dieser letzte Satz macht sich, in einem Denkarium aufbewahrt, bestimmt auch nicht so besonders gut gegen Sie aus."

Snapes Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.

„Sie gryffindorsches Miststück!"

Ginny lachte, während sie sich mit massierenden Bewegungen wieder in Richtung seiner Leiste hocharbeitete.

Hermine betrachtete atemlos, was vor ihr geschah und kam jetzt, ohne daß sie es bemerkte, Stück für Stück weiter um den Sessel herum.

Nach Luft schnappend, betrachtete sie, wie Ginny plötzlich unter dem abrupt weniger werdenden Protest Snapes, ihre „Massage" auf die eindeutig größer werdende Stelle in seinem Schritt konzentrierte.

„Woha..", hauchte Ginny, als die Beule unter ihren Händen größer und größer wurde...

Ginnys Augen leuchteten und Hermine konnte nicht länger leugnen, daß das, was sich da vor ihr abspielte, höchst faszinierend war.

Als Ginny ihm die Hose öffnete, versuchte Snape noch einen Protest, aber als Ginny ihm versprach, auf der Stelle den Knebel wieder zum Einsatz kommen zu lassen, wenn er nicht auf der Stelle schwieg, verstummte er und ließ seinen bis dahin angespannten Körper weich in den Sessel fallen – sich seiner Situation offenbar ergebend.

Noch bevor Ginny sich durch die offene Hose Zugang zu den „interessanten" Bereichen verschaffte, knöpfte sie ihm das Hemd unter der offenen Jacke auf und legte einen Oberkörper frei, der so unerwartet gut gebaut war, daß Hermine sich plötzlich von der Seite durch ein leises Keuchen bemerkbar machte.

Ginny sah grinsend zur Seite ihre Freundin an.

„Ich hab ihn mal beim Schwimmen gesehen – das hast du nicht vermutet, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte mit leicht offenem Mund den Kopf und bekam in diesem Moment nicht einmal mit, daß Snape kurz sie wieder anfunkelte, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit sich wieder auf die Hexe zwischen seinen Knien richtete, weil diese ihre Hände flach über seinen Brust und seinen Bauch gleiten ließ, bevor sie ihre Nägel sanft über seine erstaunlich hart gewordenen Brustwarzen kratzen ließ.

Erstmals, seit diese Szene begonnen hatte, gab Snape ein Geräusch von sich, daß einem Stöhnen nicht unähnlich war und Ginnys Gesicht war erfüllt von Triumph!

„Willst du auch mal?", fragte sie ihre Freundin.

Hermine fühlte sich zwar ertappt, aber gleichzeitig war das, was vor ihr geschah so erregend, daß sie versucht war, ja zu sagen.

„Na komm schon...", ermunterte Ginny sie und - gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit, ging Hermine unter den angesichts dieser Neuerung weit aufgerissenen Augen Snapes näher an den Sessel heran.

Als Hermine hinter den Sessel trat, wägte sich Snape vor ihr offenbar in Sicherheit, aber eine Sekunde später fühlte er, wie sie sich über die Lehne beugte und ihre Hände von hinten über seine Schultern hinweg von oben über seine Brust gleiten ließ, während Ginny sich nun doch um den Inhalt seiner Hose zu kümmern gedachte.

Er hörte das leise Stöhnen, daß sich mit seinem mischte, als Hermine es wagte, seine Brustwarzen nun mit den Fingerspitzen beider Hände gleichzeitig zu umspielen.

Als Ginny seinen inzwischen hart erigierten Schwanz ans Tageslicht geholt hatte, hatte sich die Geräuschkulisse des Raumes gänzlich verändert. Und in dem Moment, in dem die Rothaarige sich seine unerwartet große Männlichkeit genießend zwischen die Lippen schob, gab Snape laut stöhnend jede Gegenwehr endgültig auf. Er ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Sessellehne fallen und gewährte Hermine damit nicht nur besseren Zugriff auf seine Brust sondern auch einen hervorragenden Blick auf das, was Ginny tat.

Er hätte beinahe protestiert, als Hermine ihre rechte Hand von seinem Körper löste, aber als er einen Moment später hörte, wie ihr eigener Atem schneller wurde und keuchender, wußte er, was sie im Schutze der Sessellehne tat, während ihre Freundin dem Zaubertranklehrer einen BlowJob verpaßte, der seinesgleichen suchte.

Ginny konnte zwischen ihren Lippen fühlen, wie sich in ihm alles zusammenzog, aber sie gedachte jetzt noch nicht, ihn kommen zu lassen. Schon deshalb nicht, weil es sie faszinierte, daß Hermine an dem Spiel ebenfalls Gefallen gefunden zu haben schien.

Sie ließ von ihm ab und winkte Hermine zu sich.

Snape wollte erst protestieren, aber dann betrachtete er atemlos, wie Ginny ihre praktisch willenlose, weil von der Situation rettungslos überforderte Freundin in ihre Arme zog und vor seinen Augen zu küssen begann.

Die würden doch jetzt nicht etwa...

Aber im gleichen Moment drückte Ginny Hermine zwischen Snape und dem Kamin auf den Teppichboden und knutschte so hemmungslos mit ihr herum, während sie ihre Bluse öffnete und ihre festen, wunderschönen Brüste freilegte und liebkoste, daß Hermine gar keine Gegenwehr zustandebrachte.

Als Ginny sich vor Snapes fassungslosen Augen zwischen die Schenkel ihrer jetzt völlig hemmungslos stöhnenden Freundin schob und begann, auch diese mit ihrem geschickten Zungenspiel zu verwöhnen und nun auch noch gleichzeitig zwei oder drei – so genau konnte er das nicht sehen – Finger fickenderweise in sie brachte, glaubte Snape, ihm würde vor Erregung schwarz vor Augen werden. Aber glücklicherweise geschah das nicht, denn sonst hätte er wohl kaum den unnachahmlichen Anblick mitbekommen, wie Hermines Unterleib plötzlich wie ein bockendes Pferd zu zucken begann und Ginny ihre liebe Müh und Not hatte, noch bis zum Abebben des Höhepunktes ihrer Freundin zwischen ihren Beinen zu bleiben.

Hermine lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden und rollte sich genießend ein wenig auf dem Teppich ein. Offenbar hatte sie vollkommen vergessen, in welcher Situation sie war.

„So, und jetzt du!", sagte Ginny lachend, als sie aufsprang und sich wieder auf Snape stürzte, der einen erschrockenen Laut von sich gab, als Ginny sich kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß brachte.

„Und ich natürlich auch!", flötete sie ihm entgegen und brachte sich mit einem einzigen Stoß tief auf ihn. Sein Schwanz verschwand bis zum Ansatz in ihrer feuchten Nasse und beide keuchten gleichzeitig laut auf. Einen Moment später jedoch erstickte Ginny seine Lustlaute bereits mit ihren Lippen, an denen noch der Geschmack von Hermine war.

Sie ritt Snape mit einer Inbrunst, die ihm verriet, daß es sich ganz offenbar tatsächlich um einen schon länger existierenden Traum von ihr handeln mußte. Und ihre Lippen zu schmecken, die ihm nun gleichzeitig verrieten, wie Miss Granger schmeckte, war ein Kick, der ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit bis unmittelbar vor die Explosion brachte.

„Vorsicht", keuchte er leise und Ginny hielt für einen Moment inne, um ihn sehr überrascht anzusehen. Das Lächeln, das dann auf ihrem Gesicht erschien, war wärmer als jeder Ausdruck, den sie bisher gehabt hatte und sie begann, sich nun langsamer, aber auch gleichzeitig noch tiefer, noch intensiver auf ihm zu bewegen, während ihre Lippen seine Brust, seinen Hals und seinen Mund liebkosten.

Und als es dann so weit war, daß Ginny fühlen konnte, daß jeden Augenblick die Erlösung für sie kommen würde, konnte sie in seinen Augen, die plötzlich auf gänzlich andere Weise in ihren lagen, erkennen, daß er ebenfalls so weit war.

Sie hielten – beide – die Augen auf, als die weichen Bewegungen der jungen Gryfinndor auf dem Schoß des Zaubertranklehrers sie über den Gipfel schickten. Mit offenen Mündern und weit aufgerissenen Augen hielten sie im entscheidenden Moment die Luft an, nur um sie auf der anderen Seite des Höhepunktes laut und unkontrolliert wieder auszustoßen.

Plötzlich fühlte Snape, daß die Fesseln an seinen Armen verschwunden waren – aber alles was er tun wollte war vergessen und er legte seine Arme einfach nur um die junge Frau, die ihm gerade diese grenzenlosen Wonnen beschert hatte. Schnurrend legte sich Ginny in die Umarmung hinein und überlegte anscheinend gar nicht, warum er sie plötzlich umarmen konnte.

Als die lauten Atemgeräusche leiser wurden, kehrte eine Mischung aus Belustigung und betretenem Schweigen in die Atmosphäre des Aufenthaltsraumes ein.

Irgendwann richtete Ginny sich auf seinem Schoß wieder auf, seinen jetzt zwar geringfügig kleinere, aber keineswegs komplett abreagierten Schwanz noch immer leicht nachpulsierend in sich und legte den Kopf schief.

Schräg hinter ihr stand Hermine, ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, mit dem sie offenbar gerade die Fesseln gelöst hatte.

„Ok... Sie wissen jetzt, was wir in der Hand haben.", erklärte Ginny mit wenig bedrohlicher Stimme „brauchen wir das?"

Snape grinste, ein echtes, richtiges Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„War das von Anfang an so geplant?", fragte er die beiden und mußte leise lachen, als er Hermines, jetzt doch wieder hochroten, heftig verneinenden Kopf sah.

„Nein", erklärte Ginny „aber wenn ich gewußt hätte, wie es wird, wenn ich es nicht nur träume, dann HÄTTE ich sowas längst mal geplant. Ich wußte allerdings nicht, daß Hermine so schreckhaft ist."

„Aha", grinste Snape nun noch breiter.

„Keine Erpressungen – von allen Seiten.", erklärte er plötzlich sehr geschäftlich.

„Keine Erpressungen – von allen Seiten." Bestätigte Ginny.

Beide sahen jetzt erwartungsvoll Hermine an und diese nickte.

„Keine Erpressungen – von allen Seiten."

* * *

Snape saß gelangweilt in seinem Büro, als ein Hauself ihm eine kurze Notiz brachte: 

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape, _

_heute ist der letzte Ferientag, also der letzte Tag, an dem wir in unserem Hausturm unsere Ruhe haben, und ich soll Ihnen von Miss Granger ausrichten, daß sie sich wieder einmal ganz besonders schreckhaft fühlt... _

_G. Weasley _

**ENDE**


	2. Meinungsaustausch

**Meinungsaustausch...**

* * *

Als Lucius Malfoy mit dem Griff seines Gehstocks gegen die verfallene Tür des kleinen Hauses schlug übertrug sich diese winzige Vibration auf eine so vehemente Weise auf die Struktur des Eingangsbereiches, daß ein Teil des Schnees der über dem Türrahmen lag herab- und Malfoy vor die Füße fiel. Die zitternde, weil deutlich zu dünn bekleidete Frau hinter ihm betrachtete das Haus mit mehr Besorgnis als die morsche Struktur erklären konnte. Hermine Granger fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie sie in diese unfassbar demütigende Situation hatte geraten können, aber es änderte nun alles nichts mehr daran, daß sie in der Situation war und irgendwie lernen mußte, damit umzugehen. 

Erst schien es, als sei niemand zu Hause, aber genau in dem Moment in dem Malfoy noch einmal gegen die Türe klopfen wollte, öffnete diese sich und der hochgewachsene, schwarz gekleidete Herr des bescheidenden Hauses blickte seinen „Gästen" ungehalten entgegen. Hermine wäre angesichts des Mannes beinahe ein Schreckenslaut über die Lippen gekommen, aber sie beherrschte sich.

„Was willst du hier?", war alles, was Severus Snape als Begrüßung zustandebrachte.

„Dir ein Geschäft anbieten.", erklärte Malfoy ohne auf den unfreundlichen Empfang einzugehen und machte Anstalten, mit seiner Begleitung einfach das Haus zu betreten.

Nach kurzem Zögern machte Snape dem Pärchen Platz und ließ sie herein.

Hermine hatte, wenn auch nur in einem Dienstbotenzimmer, in den letzten Tagen in dem unglaublichen Luxus gewohnt, in dem die Malfoys lebten, nachdem sie von Gringotts offiziell für den Zeitraum von einem Jahr in den Besitz von Malfoy übergegangen war, weil sie den Kredit nicht mehr pünktlich hatte zurückzahlen können, der über Malfoys Besitztümer gelaufen war. Eine Klausel im Vertrag, von der sie nie im Leben geglaubt hätte, daß sie zum Tragen kommen würde – aber wieder einmal hatte sie die Gesetzgebung der magischen Welt unterschätzt.

Selbst ohne den Luxus von dem sie seit kurzem umgeben war, hätte das Haus in dem Snape lebte ärmlich gewirkt. Nicht nur das Haus – auch er selbst.

Es gab nichts außer dem Kessel über dem Feuer, das nicht aussah, als habe es sein Verfalldatum längst überschritten. Das schloß auch seine Kleidung ein. Selbst bei den Weasleys sah es, im Vergleich zu dieser Umgebung hier, gutbürgerlich aus. Allerdings war alles, trotz des schlechten Zustandes, überaus reinlich.

Als sie alle drei in seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, das zugleich auch Schlafzimmer war, legte Malfoy mit einer eleganten Bewegung seinen Mantel ab, suchte einen Moment nach einer Möglichkeit ihn irgdendwo hinzulegen, um ihn letztenendes Hermine in die Hand zu drücken, die ihn mit genervt verdrehten Augen entgegennahm.

„Also noch einmal, Lucius. Was willst du?" fragte Snape mit verschränkten Armen.

„Nun gut, reden wir nicht lange drumherum. Ich will, daß du sie ausbildest." Malfoy deutete auf Hermine, die angesichts dieser Eröffnung etwas vedutzt dreinschaute, aber sicherheitshalber den Mund hielt.

Snapes Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Sie?", fragte er in zweifelndem Ton. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Oh doch", erklärte der Blonde „Ich würde es ja selber machen, aber sie ist eine besserwisserische Zicke, die mich in den Wahnsinn treibt und ich komme nicht einmal dazu die ersten Ansätze in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich will, daß du sie dazu bringst, daß sie den Mund nur noch dann aufmacht, wenn ich es will und nur noch zu dem, was ich will. Mach sie mir gefügig."

Hermines Augen wurden groß und sie starrte Malfoy fassungslos an. Dann ging ihr Blick ruckartig zu Snape. Würde er...

„Lucius, ich habe sechs Jahre lang nur bedingt erfolgreich versucht, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen..."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Das hatte wie eine Absage geklungen.

Malfoy war ungehalten, daß ihm nicht sofort Zustimmung entgegengebracht wurde und seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter.

„Das hat doch hiermit überhaupt nichts zu tun! Du hast doch jetzt ganz andere Möglichkeiten, als in dieser verfluchten Schule. Und sag mir nicht, daß du nicht auch schonmal daran gedacht hast, wie es wäre, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, indem du ihr das Maul stopfst, damit sie ihre Zunge besser gebrauchen kann, als nur um arrogantes Gerede von sich zu geben."

Es war so eindeutig, was er damit meinte, daß Hermine puterrot anlief und nach Luft schnappte.

„Lucius. Ihr fehlt die Grundveranlagung. Sie ist nicht devot. Ein wenig gefallsüchtig vielleicht, aber nicht devot."

„Ich WEISS!", fauchte Malfoy nun offen wütend „Dann brich sie, damit sie es wird! Ich will sie gefügig, willg und gehorsam, damit ich sicher gehen kann, daß sei mich nicht beißt, wenn sie mir einen bläst."

Hermine konnte nicht länger still sein.

„Ich würde Ihnen NIEMALS einenen... das würde ich nie..." sie stotterte um den Ausdruck drumherum und wußte nicht, wie sie ihn aussprechen sollte, also rettete sie sich in trockene Fakten, die ihrer Stimme sofort einen etwas sichereren Klang gaben.

„Das gehört nicht zu der Vertragsklausel dazu!!", sagte sie sehr bestimmt.

Snapes Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.

„Vertrag?"

Lucius seufzte genervt.

„Gringotts. Sie hat nicht bezahlt und gehört mir jetzt ein Jahr."

Snape grinste sarkastisch.

„Ah, das erklärt einiges. Sorry, Miss Granger, aber dann gehört es durchaus zum Vertrag. Ich hätte Sie für klüger gehalten, als sich auf so eine Klausel einzulassen nur weil dann die Zinsen niedriger sind. Er kann mit Ihnen machen, was er will – solange Sie körperlich im großen und ganzen unversehrt bleiben."

Hermine schrie jetzt.

„IM GROSSEN UND GANZEN???"

Malfoy schien zu gefallen, daß der Gedanke sie entsetzte und lächelte sie jetzt süffisant an.

„Du hättest anstelle des einen Jahres Leibeigenschaft ja auch die zwölf Jahre Askaban wählen können...und du weißt genau, daß ich die Strafe jederzeit umwandeln kann, wenn ich deiner überdrüssig werde. Und wenn du jetzt noch einen Piep von dir gibst, den ich nicht gutheiße, bist du morgen in Askaban." Sein Tonfall verriet, daß er es ernst meinte.

Hermine biß sich auf die Lippen. Ihr gingen die Möglichkeiten aus. Nur die Tatsache, daß zu ihrer Angst auch eine gehörige Portion Wut gehörte, verhinderte, daß sie weinte.

„Machst du es?", fragte Malfoy in die Stille, die sich ergeben hatte.

Snape sah Hermine zweifelnd von oben bis unten an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit."

Hermine konnte nicht fassen, daß er überhaupt darüber nachdachte! Sie konnte nicht fassen, daß sie sich das alles wortlos anhörte! Und sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, daß sie sich in diese Situation hineinmanövriert hatte! Doch wie hieß es so schön? Sie war jung und sie hatte das Geld gebraucht... Die Strafen bei nicht Rückzahlung waren so unfassbar überzogen, wie es sich nur ein Kobold ausdenken konnte, der bei Gringotts arbeitete, aber sie hatte unterschrieben, in der Überzeugung, daß es kein Problem darstellen würde, pünktlich abzuzahlen. Leider hatte ihre Überzeugung sie getrogen... Und ihre Angst vor Askaban war so groß, daß sie bereit war, beinahe alles zu tun, um zu vermeiden, dorthin geschickt zu werden. Und wenn das hieß, daß sie mit Malfoy Sex haben sollte – worauf das hier ja hinauszulaufen schien... sie schluckte und holte einmal tief Luft, um die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken... dann würde sie auch das machen. Also schwieg sie.

Malfoy griff in seine Tasche, zog einen Beutel daraus hervor und warf ihn mit einem klirrenden Geräusch auf den Tisch.

Snape sah zu dem Beutel rüber und Hermine erkannte zu ihrem Entsetzen sein aufkeimendes Interesse, das man ihm, wenn man seine Umgebung und ihn selber sah wohl nicht einmal übel nehmen konnte.

Trotzdem gab Snape einen weiteren Einwand.

„Sie zu brechen würde sie nutzlos machen. Ich muß sie einweisen und es so tun, daß sie sich fügt. Gebrochen nützt sie dir nichts mehr. Dann hättest du nur eine weitere Jolene, eine weitere Ruby oder eine weitere Narcissa und ich denke, daß du hier bist, weil du genau das vermeiden möchtest."

Malfoy schien nicht zu passen, was Snape sagte, aber offenbar konnte er ihm nicht widersprechen.

Snape ging näher zu ihm, stellte sich direkt vor ihn hin und sah ihm auf eine Weise in die Augen, die Malfoy unsicher werden ließ, was Hermine fasziniert zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Du kannst es nicht, Lucius. Du machst sie alle nur kaputt. Du schneidest ihnen die Kehle durch und wunderst dich dann, daß sie nicht mehr singen...", seine Stimme war seltsam ruhig und irgendwie schwarz...

Malfoy hielt in seiner arroganten Weise das Kinn hoch, aber sein Blick zeigte auf beinahe beschämte Art, daß er wußte, daß das, was Snape sagte, der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Aber ich kann dich dafür bezahlen, daß du es für mich tust." Sagte er mit aller Arroganz, die er noch zustandebrachte.

Snape lächelte.

„Ja, das kannst du. Aber wenn ich dir aus dieser da ein Juwel schleifen soll, muß dir das mehr wert sein, als ein Almosen..."

Vom Klang, den der Beutel gemacht hatte als er auf den Tisch gefallen war, war klar, daß sich ein kleines Vermögen darin befand. Trotzdem zog Malfoy ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eine kleine Mappe und einen Stift aus seiner Tasche hervor und begann, einen Gringotts-Scheck auszufüllen, den er Snape dann mit gönnerischer Geste überreichte.

„So besser?", fragte er und Snape warf einen Blick auf die Summe, die er eingetragen hatte.

Er hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Du willst sie wirklich..."

Hermine hätte, obwohl sie sich vorkam, als sei sie gerade verkauft worden, zu gerne gewußt, welche Summe Malfoy eingetragen hatte, daß diese Snape nach dem Geld im Beutel nun trotzdem noch Erstaunen entlockt hatte.

„Gut...", sagte Snape ruhig, während er den Scheck sehr langsam und überaus ordentlich zweimal faltete und in den Beutel mit dem Bargeld tat.

„Dann können wir beginnen."

Er wandte sich wieder Lucius zu.

„Halten wir noch einmal fest, nur damit hinterher keine Reklamationen kommen: Ich bringe ihr bei, dir zu geben, was du von ihr willst, was du brauchst... ist das richtig?"

„Ja, verdammt, ich denke, ich habe mich deutlich ausgedrückt."

Snape schmunzelte leicht.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen..."

Er verschränkte die Arme und sah sich beide an.

Interessanterweise wirkte Malfoy ebenso nervös wie Hermine.

„Um das klarzustellen – was immer wir hier heute anfangen, wird heute nicht fertiggestellt werden. Was immer heute geschieht, wird nur der winzige Anfang eines lange andauernden Prozesses sein."

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen.

„Kannst du das nicht irgendwie beschleunigen?"

Snape sah ihn jetzt sehr ernst an.

„Warte die ersten Schritte ab und dann sage mir, ob du schneller vorgehen möchtest... und jetzt höre auf, deine Kommentare einzuwerfen, die ab jetzt nicht mehr gefragt sind."

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich die Widerwehr, sich von Snape so behandeln zu lassen, aber er verstummte und warf sich mit verachtendem Blick in den einzigen Sessel der im Raum stand und der aufgrund der plötzlichen Belastung lautstark knarrte.

Der Blonde machte eine wischende Bewegung in Snapes Richtung, mit der man einem Kellner klarmachte, daß er den Tisch abräumen könne.

„Gut, gut... dann fang mal an."

Snape lachte laut auf. Ein noch nie gehörter Klang, der Hermine ausnehmend gut gefiel, wie sie erstaunt feststellte.

„Ich?"

Malfoy war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Natürlich du, wer sonst – ich etwa?"

„Ja, du! Du willst, daß sie im Zusammenspiel mit dir funktioniert. Wie soll das gehen, wenn ich dafür sorge, daß sie auf meine Bedürfnisse eingeht?"

Genervt erhob sich der Blonde.

„In Merlins Namen, dann sag mir, was ich tun soll."

Snape ging zu Hermine, stellte sich hinter sie, legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und sah über sie hinweg Lucius an.

„Zuerst solltest du einmal die Kleidung ablegen, die zuviel ist. Es reicht, wenn du deine Hose anhast."

„Das ist doch nun wirklich nicht..." wollte Malfoy protestieren, aber plötzlich durchschnitt Snapes Stimme auf eine Weise den Raum, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„TU was ich dir sage, Lucius, oder nimm dein Geld und verschwinde."

Malfoy war, genau wie Hermine, bei seinen Worten ein wenig zusammengezuckt. Und er begann, seine Kleidung abzulegen.

Hermine schluckte, als sie Malfoy so vor sich stehen sah, der mit der Situation ein wenig überfordert zu sein schien. Er war wirklich gut gebaut! Sie hätte dem reichen Schnösel nicht zugetraut, daß er ganz offensichtlich etwas für seinen Körper tat. Sie fühlte ein Ziehen in der Magengegend – oder war es tiefer? – bei dem Gedanken, daran, daß es ihretwegen war, daß er nun barfuß, nur noch mit der Hose bekleidet vor ihr stand. Er bemühte sich sehr, sich mit Hilfe seiner Arroganz aufrecht zu halten, aber man konnte ihm ansehen, daß seine Haltung und sein erhobenes Kinn Fassade waren.

Er trug nun weniger als Hermine, die mittlerweile ein wenig aufgewärmt schien. Malfoy hingegen war es, wenn man die Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper betrachtete, jetzt eindeutig zu kalt. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht, sondern verschränkte stattdessen nur die auf angenehme Weise muskulösen Arme.

Snape deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Kamin, in dem ein geradezu winziges Feuer brannte.

„Lege ein paar Scheite nach.", befahl er ihm ruhig.

Malfoy sah ein paar Sekunden den Kamin an und schien zu überlegen, ob es seiner würdig war, Feuerholz nachzulegen. Aber dann löste er mit einem Seufzen seine verschränkten Arme und ging zum Kamin.

Während Hermine fasziniert beobachtete, wie Malfoy sich von Snape herumschieben ließ, nahm sie weniger mit ihren Sinnen, als vielmehr mit ihrem ganzen Körper den Mann wahr, der hinter ihr stand und seine schlanken Hände noch immer auf ihren Schultern liegen hatte.

Daß ihr nicht mehr kalt war, lag zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil daran, daß von seinen Händen eine unglaubliche Wärme ausging, die sich durch sie hindurchzog.

Er berührte sie wirklich nur an ihren Schultern und seine Hände taten nichts weiter, als locker auf ihrem Körper aufzuliegen. Weder bewegte er die Finger noch tat er etwas anderes damit. Aber Hermine stellte fest, daß seine Hände auf ihr, sich anfühlten, als hielte er ein Schild vor sie.

Sie hatte plötzlich keine Angst mehr, vor dem was kommen würde, obwohl sie nach wie vor nicht vorhersehen konnte, was das tatsächlich sein könnte. Doch die Art seiner irgendwie besitzergreifend und doch gleichzeitig respektvollen Berührung ließ sie auf eine erregende Weise neugierig werden. Und daß es Malfoy war, der als erster die Kleidung abgelegt hatte, verstärkte dieses Gefühl noch.

Ohne daß sie ihn sehen konnte, stellte sie mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig fest, die sie überraschten. Zum einen war da die Wärme seiner Hände, seiner Finger. Sie hätte ganz sicher vermutet, daß er kalte Hände haben würde – doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Zum anderen war da die Art wie er roch. Malfoy benutzte ein aufdringliches, betont männliches Parfum, das ihr streckenweise den Atem raubte, wenn sie zu dicht bei ihm stand. Snape hingegen hatte sie erst überhaupt nicht gerochen, obwohl er so dicht bei ihr stand. Aber dann nahm sie ihn nach und nach doch auf diese Weise wahr und stellte fest, daß sie den Duft zwar nicht einordnen konnte, daß er ihr aber auf eine erstaunliche Weise die gleiche Ruhe und Sicherheit versprach wie die warme Berührung seiner Hände.

Malfoy hatte Holz aufgelegt und war zurückgekommen – stand nun wieder mit verschränkten Armen vor Hermine und Snape.

„Und nun?", fragte er und verlagerte dabei sein Gewicht auf eine unruhige Weise von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Und nun entkleidest du sie.", sagte Snape mit samtweicher Stimme.

Hermine erschauerte, mußte aber zugeben, daß es ein wohliges Erschauern war. Ihre gesamte Entrüstung, ihre gesamte Widerwehr war fort. Die Präsenz des Mannes, den sie im Moment nicht einmal sehen konnte, reichte aus, um zu wissen, daß sie sicher war, ganz egal was passieren würde. Sie wußte nicht, woher sie diese Gewissheit nahm. Es war ihr zu keinem Zeitpunkt versichert worden, daß man gut mit ihr umgehen würde. Es waren im Gegenteil Ausdrücke benutzt worden, die völlig anderes vermuten ließen – und doch...

„Kann sie das nicht auch selber machen?", fragte Malfoy spitz.

„Du kennst sie nicht einmal, Lucius. Aber es ist unerlässlich, daß du sie kennenlernst. Das ist eine gute Möglichkeit. Entkleide sie und lasse dir Zeit dafür."

Malfoy entschied, daß wohl nichts dabei sein konnte, Hermine auszuziehen und so trat er dicht an sie heran.

Als Hermine zusah, wie Malfoy die Hände erhob und damit begann die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, wurde ihr bewußt, daß Snape, damit Malfoy ihr die Bluse ausziehen konnte, zwangsläufig seine Hände von ihr nehmen mußte und das machte sie ein wenig unsicher.

„Kann ich das nicht mit Magie machen, anstatt hier jeden Knopf einzeln aufzumachen?"

„Nein...", war die einzige Antwort. Keine Erklärung, kein Kommentar... und Malfoy knöpfte weiter.

Als er über ihren Brüsten angelangt war, wollte er seine Hände mit einem Lächeln kurz auf die festen Erhebungen legen, aber ein ruhiges „Nur die Knöpfe..." von Snape, ließ sein Lächeln verschwinden und ihn zu seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe zurückkehren.

Hermine wußte, daß Malfoy sie wollte, aber sie hatte sein Interesse nie richtig einordnen können, denn trotz seiner offensichtlich vorhandenen Wollust für sie, schien er sie selbst eigentlich kaum wahrgenommen zu haben. Jetzt hingegen klebte sein Blick geradezu an dem dünnen Spalt, der mit jedem Knopf den er öffnete, ein kleines Stück mehr ihrer weichen Haut freilegte. Wollte er gerade noch, daß alles schneller ging, wurde er in dem, was er jetzt tat plötzlich langsamer und langsamer.

Als er dabei war, den letzten Knopf zu öffnen, erklärte Snape den nächsten Schritt und tat dies wieder in dieser leisen, ruhigen Art, die Hermine wie eine warme Welle durch den ganzen Körper ging.

„Wenn du ihr die Bluse nun von den Schultern streifst, wirst du dies mit dem Respekt tun, den du der Kostbarkeit entgegenbringen mußt, die alles Weibliche darstellt. Du mußt verstehen lernen, daß du einen Tempel betrittst, wenn du eine Frau in Besitz nimmst. Du mußt lernen, was es ist, was du haben willst, Lucius, denn sonst wird es für dich keinen Wert haben und du zerstörst es nur wieder."

Malfoys Blick hatte sich für Snapes Worte erhoben und er sah Snape auf eine sehr seltsame Weise an, als habe er beim Öffnen von Hermines Bluse gerade eine Entdeckung gemacht, die ihn auf eine ehrfürchtige Weise erstaunt hatte. Und so ging sein Blick auch sofort wieder zurück zu dem schmalen Streifen Haut, den er nicht einmal hatte berühren dürfen.

Snapes Hände glitten von ihren Schultern herab und legten sich, nach einer weichen Kurve über ihren Rücken auf ihre Hüften, wo sie in der gleichen unaufdringlichen Weise liegen blieben.

Malfoy zog Hermine die Bluse langsam und damit auf eine unerwartet sinnliche Weise von den Schultern und entblößte damit ihren Oberkörper.

Sie trug noch den BH, aber trotzdem war Malfoys Blick Faszination pur. Er war so intensiv, daß er Hermine eine Gänsehaut bescherte, die der Blonde sofort zur Kenntnis nahm.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und fragte still: „Ist dir kalt?"

Die Luft im Raum schien sich aufgrund dieser Frage zu verändern und dieser Eindruck erhöhte sich noch, als Hermine auf ihren Hüften fühlte, daß Snapes Hände sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil fester hielt, als wolle er sie darauf aufmerksam machen, daß etwas außergewöhliches geschehen war. Aber das Hatte Hermine auch alleine festgestellt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Malfoy sanft an.

Was nun im Gegenzug für ihn eine ganz erstaunliche Änderung zu bewirken schien.

Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, aber auf seinen Wangen zeigte sich ein Hauch von Rot...

Sie wußte nicht, wie es zustande kam, aber sie hörte sich selbst plötzlich mit einer so seidigen Stimme, daß sie sie kaum erkannte, sagen: „Und nun zieh meinen Rock aus, Lucius."

Snapes Hände legten sich wieder auf ihre Schultern und Malfoy sah Hermine beinahe atemlos an – schien fast vergessen zu haben, daß Snape hinter ihr stand..

Als seine Hände die Schleife ihres Wickelrockes öffneten und den Stoff dann Millimeter für Millimeter auseinanderzog, wollte er erneut ihre Haut berühren, aber diesmal war es Hermine selbst, die ihm mit sanfter Stimme Einhalt gebot.

„Noch nicht, Lucius. Erst entkleide mich."

Er wußte nicht wie ihm geschah – das konnte man sehen, aber er tat, was sie ihm sagte und löste die gewickelte Stoffbahn ganz von ihr.

Hermine spürte, wie die Tatsache, daß er ihren Worten gefolgt war, ihr durch und durch ging. Alles in ihr wollte wissen, wie weit sie gehen konnte. Aber als sei ein natürlicher Instinkt in ihr erwacht, wußte sie, daß sie nichts überstürzen dürfte, weil der Zauber der Situation dann vorbei wäre.

Nun trug sie nur noch den BH, ihr Höschen und ihre Schuhe. Auf Strümpfe hatte sie, trotz der Kälte verzichten müssen.

Lucius hatte den Rock zur Seite gelegt und sah sie nun wieder an, ohne die Augen von ihr abwenden zu können. Wie hypnotisiert betrachtete er ihren wunderschönen Körper und erlaubte seinen Augen, was seinen Händen untersagt war. Tastete sie mit Blicken regelrecht ab.

Es war keine halbe Stunde her, daß sie mit lautstarkem Schreien darauf reagiert hätte, daß Malfoys Hose sich auf eine Weise ausbeulte, die keinen Zweifel über seinen Erregungszustand ließ.

Jetzt entlockte es ihr ein beinahe zufriedenes Lächeln.

Sie erkannte, daß Malfoy sie im Moment nicht anfassen würde, wenn sie es ihm nicht sagte. Sie oder Snape...

Sie wollte etwas ausprobieren.

„Severus", hauchte sie, ohne die Verbindung ihrer Augen zu Malfoy zu unterbrechen „wärst du so freundlich und würdest mir den BH ausziehen?"

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Mylady.", antwortete er tiefschwarz und Hermine mußte sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Augen zu schließen und sich gegen ihn sinken zu lassen. Aber es gelang ihr und sie sah mit schneller werdendem Atem, wie Malfoys Augen vor weiter steigender Erregung blitzten, als habe er völlig vergessen, warum er hier war. Er sah zu, wie Hermine sich mit einem leisen, genießenden Seufzen von Snape den BH ausziehen ließ und sein Mund stand leicht offen, als er ihre perfekten Brüste betrachtete.

Snape hatte sich sofort wieder aus dem Spiel herausgenommen, wenn man davon absah, daß seine Hände wieder auf ihren Schultern lagen.

„Möchtest du sie berühren?", fragte Hermine plötzlich und Malfoy hob sofort die Hände. Doch noch bevor er ihre Brüste berührt hatte, sagte sie in einem leise tadelnden Ton: „Ich habe dir nicht gesagt, daß du es darfst, ich habe dich gefragt, ob du es möchtest."

Verwirrt hielt Malfoy in der Bewegung inne und sah sie an.

„Möchtest du sie berühren?", fragte Hermine erneut und er nickte.

Jetzt lächelte sie und sah ihn mit derartiger Milde an, daß er schluckte.

„Dann berühre sie..." hauchte Hermine und ein Schauer durchlief Malfoy bei ihren Worten.

Federleicht legte er die Fingerspitzen auf ihre Brüste, deren Warzen sich sofort in heißer Erregung verhärteten und Malfoy stöhnte leise auf, als er sanft ihre Brüste ganz umfasste, die wie für seine Hände gemacht zu sein schienen.

„Es scheint dich zu erregen, was du siehst und fühlst. Möchtest du mehr sehen?", fragte sie lächelnd und er nickte.

Sie sah kurz auf seine Hände, die noch auf ihren Brüsten lagen und machte ihm mit diesem einen Blick klar, daß er sie von dort wegnehmen sollte.

Er ließ sie los.

„Severus...", sprach sie den Zaubertrankmeister erneut an „wärst du mir bitte noch einmal behilflich und würdest mir den Slip ausziehen?"

„Wie ihr wünscht, Mylady." Antwortete er wieder in diesem hinverdrehend samtigen Ton, der ihr erneut die Knie weich werden ließ.

Ihr war durchaus bewußt, daß die Situation sie inzwischen dermaßen erregt hatte, daß ihr Slip im Schritt durchnässt sein mußte, aber Snape verlor darüber kein Wort, sondern strich mit seinen unvergleichlichen Händen wortlos an ihrer Hüfte entlang und zog dabei ihren Slip einfach mit.

Sie spreizte die Beinen gerade so weit, daß der Slip herabgezogen werden konnte und einen Moment später stieg sie erst aus der einen, dann aus der anderen Beinöffnung des Höschens – und trug nun nur noch ihre Schuhe.

Snape stand wenige Atemzüge später wieder wie ihr Fels in der Brandung hinter ihr und versicherte sie seiner Gegenwart durch seine Hände mit denen er nun sanft und unaufdringlich ihre Taille umfasst hielt.

Malfoy wartete mit beinahe fiebrigem Glanz in den Augen darauf, daß er erfuhr, wie es weiterging.

„Zieh dich aus, Lucius.", forderte Hermine und er schien nicht einmal mehr darüber nachzudenken, sondern entledigte sich nur mit wenigen Bewegungen des Restes seiner Kleidung.

Er war sehr groß gebaut und seine Erregung war weithin deutlich sichtbar. Er schien so hart zu sein, daß es beinahe schmerzhaft sein mußte.

„Meine Schuhe...", sagte Hermine nur, als habe sie seinen Zustand gar nicht bemerkt, und deutete auf den Boden vor sich.

Nun zögerte er doch für einen kurzen Moment, denn es gab nur einen Weg, wie er ihr auch die Schuhe ausziehen konnte. Aber seine Erregung siegte über seinen unwilligen Verstand und er ging vor Hermine auf die Knie.

Er berührte ihre Füße jeweils einen Hauch zu lang, als daß nicht erkennbar gewesen wäre, daß selbst das ihn weiter aufheizte.

Als er sich gerade wieder erheben wollte, spreizte sie mit den Worten „bleib, wo du bist", ihre Beine etwas mehr, so daß er schluckend auf den Knien vor ihr blieb.

Er atmete schwer – aber ihr Atem hatte sich nicht minder verändert und sie öffnete die Schenkel noch ein wenig weiter.

Als Lucius sah, wie ein winziger Tropfen Feuchtigkeit sich aus ihrer Mitte löste und wie in Zeitlupe an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels entlanglief, stöhnte er auf.

„Was wirst du freiwillig erdulden, damit du sie berühren darfst, bis sie sich schreiend unter dir windet, Lucius?", fragte Snape plötzlich.

Snape ging um Hermine herum, und ohne daß der Kontakt mindestens einer seiner Hände je von ihr gelöst wurde, ging er vor dem knienden Lucius in die Hocke und sah ihm direkt in die glänzenden Augen.

„Sieh sie dir an, Lucius. Sie schwimmt vor Hitze in ihrer eigenen Nässe, weil du dich ihr auf diese Weise schenkst. Sie will dich, mein Freund, weil du bereit bist, dafür zu geben. Nicht Geld – sondern dich. Dein Gehorsam ist ihre Lust. Doch sie muß wissen, wie weit du gehen wirst, um sie zu verdienen." Er streichelte dem blonden Zauberer, der fassungslos und verstehend zugleich seinen Worten lauschte, in einer zärtlichen Geste über die Wange.

„Sieh sie dir an!", befahl er Lucius und dieser hob aus seiner knienden Position den Kopf und sah an Hermine hoch. Die Erregung stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und die Faszination die die Sicht auf den vor ihr knienden, in höchstem Maße erregten Zauberer auslöste ebenso und Lucius begriff, daß es das war, was er wollte. Er wollte, daß sie ihn so ansah – er würde alles tun, um diesen zufriedenen Blick voller Lust von ihr zu erlangen. Und obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, sie ganz in Besitzt zu nehmen und sich in sie zu schieben, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, daß er sogar bereit war, darauf zu verzichten, wenn sie nur nicht aufhören würde, ihn so anzusehen.

„Was wirst du ihr schenken – wie wirst du dich ihr schenken – damit ihr den nächsten Schritt gehen könnte, Lucius?", fragte Snape ihn flüsternd ganz dicht an seinem Ohr.

„So wie sie es will...", war die stockende Antwort des blonden Zauberers, die nun Hermine ein leises Keuchen entlockte.

Snape lächelte und erhob sich wieder.

„Falte deine Hände hinter deinem Rücken, Lucius und dann erdulde das, was kommt – für sie. Und nun seht euch an und löst eure Blicke erst wieder, wenn ich es euch sage."

Sie folgten ihm beide aufs Wort.

Er zog Hermine einen halben Schritt von Lucius weg, was sie verwundert zur Kenntnis nahmen.

„Beug dich nach vorne und stütze dich auf seinen Schultern ab.", befahl er ihr ohne weitere Erklärung und sie tat es.

Malfoy bekam einen hervorragenden Blick auf ihre Brüste, die sich nun direkt vor seinem Gesicht befanden und sein Inneres rief ihm zu, daß er die samtweichen Halbkugeln berühren solle, aber er gehorchte und ließ seine Hände auf seinem Rücken verschränkt.

Snape schob mit einem Fuß ihre Beine weiter auseinander und drückte ihren Rücken dann noch etwas tiefer.

„Küß ihn, Hermine. Zeig ihm, was deine Zunge mit seinem Mund anstellen kann und laß ihn wissen, was du damit an anderen Stellen anrichten könntest."

Damit hatte er nur ausgesprochen, was Hermine von dem Moment an gewollt hatte, als sie dem vor Erregung erhitzten Gesicht Malfoys so nah gekommen war und während sie Snape mit durchgedrücktem Rücke und gespreizten Schenkeln ihre Kehrseite entgegenstreckte, preßten Lucius und sie ihre Lippen zu einem innigen, feuchten, heißen Kuß aufeinander. Ihre Zungen hatten sich gerade unter lautem Stöhnen beider zum Spiel vereint, als ein Ruck durch beide hindurchging, als Hermine sich aufbäumen wollte, aber den Kuß nicht unterbracht, als Snape von hinten mit einer geschmeidigen, tiefen Bewegung in ihre glänzende Nässe eingetaucht war. Hermine stöhnte die Empfindungen, die der Zauberer in ihr auslöste tief in den Mund von Lucius hinein, der ihre Laute wie eine sündige Köstlichkeit entgegennahm und durch seine eigenen Geräusche verstärkte.

Snapes Hände lagen unverändert auf Hermines hüften, nur daß er sie jetzt fester hielt und sie mit jedem Stoß geradezu auf sich heraufschob. Er stieß sie so intensiv, daß sich jede Bewegung auf den Kuß der beiden übertrug. Hermine keuchte und stöhnte, daß der ganze Raum erfüllt war von diesen Geräuschen. Und plötzlich änderten sich die Töne, die Malfoy von sich gab. Er schien, ohne daß sein Geschlecht berührt worden war, einem Höhepunkt nahe zu sein und Snape hielt in seinem Tun inne, obwohl auch sein Atem inzwischen schneller ging und es ihn große Beherrschung kostete, in seinen Stößen innezuhalten.

„Laß ihn los.", befahl er Hermine, die ähnlich wie Malfoy, jetzt wohl alles getan hätte, um ihre Erregung ausleben zu können.

Sie ließ sich von Snape hochhelfen, der für den Moment aus ihr herausgeglitten war.

Er sah Malfoy über Hermines Schulter hinweg an.

„Du bleibst auf dem Boden aber lehne dich nach hinten. Stütze dich mit deinen Armen ab."

Malfoy tat ohne zu zögern wie ihm befohlen und stützte sich mit durchgedrückten Armen schräg nach hinten ab, so daß sein pulsierender Schaft hoch vor ihm aufragte.

„Und du, meine Liebe, wirst ihm nun die Belohnung zukommen lassen, die der brave Lucius sich verdient hat."

Hermine hatte einen Ahnung, was er meinte, aber erst als er sagte: „Auf die Knie" und sie sehr bestimmt nach unten drückte, war sie sicher, daß sie Recht hatte. Sie kniete sich auf alle Viere vor Lucius und zögerte einen kurzen Moment.

„Sieh, wie willig dein Gehorsam sie gemacht hat, mein Freund. Du hast dich ihr ganz und gar geschenkt, und nun erhältst du, obwohl das überhaupt nicht selbstverständlich ist, ein Gegengeschenk. Aber du wirst sie dabei nicht berühren."

Er kniete sich hinter Hermine und drückte ihre Schultern weiter nach unten, so daß ihr Kopf unmittelbar über Lucius' Schoß gebracht war.

„Leck ihn, Hermine. Saug ihn aus...", sagte er mit rauchiger Stimme, während er sich gleichzeitig wieder von hinten in sie brachte und damit den Rhythmus für das vorgab, was Hermine in Lucius' Schoß tat.

Als ihre Lippen sich um Malfoys Schwanz legten und sich genüßlich feucht fast bis zum Anschlag darüberschoben, keuchte Lucius laut auf und gab einen leisen Lustschrei von sich. Es war gut, daß er sich stabil abstützte, denn sein ganzer Körper wandte sich unter ihrem plötzlich sehr begeisterten Lecken und Saugen, als habe er keine Knochen darin. Alles Denken versagte und er war nur noch Empfindung. Genoß die Frau in seinem Schoß, deren Rhythmus von dem Mann bestimmt wurde, der sie vor seinen Augen tiefer und tiefer in ihre zuckende Mitte stieß, die sie ihm so willig entgegenreckte.

Und als er sah, wie Severus Körper sich in seinem Höhepunkt durchbog und er mit offenem Mund, geschlossenen Augen und letzten, harten Stößen heftig in sie ergoß, war es um ihn geschehen. Auch seine Erregung erreichte ihren unabwendbaren Höhepunkt und alles in ihm zog sich auf eine Weise zusammen, daß ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er kleine silberne Sterne sah, als er seine Lust Schub für Schub in Hermines Mund ergoß, die, ohne offenbar darüber nachzudenken, die Flüssigkeiten beider Männer in sich aufnahm und nicht zu vergießen gedachte, während sie selbst einen Moment später, noch immer beide Männer tief in sich haltend, von einem Höhepunkt gepackt wurde, der sie zuckend und bebend tatsächlich von den Knien holte.

Nur die Tatsache, daß Snape sie sofort fest an der Hüfte packte und festhielt und Lucius gleichzeitig, trotz seines kaum abgeebbten Höhepunktes aus seiner zurückgelehnten Position hochschnellte, um sie bei den Schultern halten zu können, bewahrte sie davor, umzufallen.

Die Männer machten es sich in einer bequemeren Position dicht nebeneinander auf dem Boden gemütlich und zogen sie so über sich, daß sie mit dem Kopf in Malfoys Schoß lag, während ihre Hüfte in der Rundung lag, die Severus Schoß für sie bildete.

Beide Zauberer streichelten sie überall zugleich und rieben damit die Wellen des erstaunlichen Orgasmus in jeden Winkel ihres Körpers, was sie einige regelrecht schnurrende Geräusche machen ließ.

Snape schmunzelte, was Hermine nicht sah, da sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen weich in Lucius Schoß kuschelte.

„Willig gebend, was du brauchst. Hattest du dir das so vorgestellt?"

Lucius versuchte Snape böse anzusehen, aber es gelang nicht.

„Nein, so hatte ich es mir nicht vorgestellt, und das weißt du auch. Aber..." er wußte nicht genau, wie er es formulieren sollte.

„Aber das Ergebnis war zufriedenstellend?"

Malfoy grinste schief und nickte.

„Es wäre wohl albern, wenn ich das leugnen würde, nicht wahr?"

Sie sahen beide Hermine an, die dieses Gerede nicht weiter zu interessieren schien und die ein merkwürdiges Lächeln im Gesicht trug, das den Männern beinahe wieder in die Lenden fuhr.

„Kann ich das jetzt auch zu Hause mit ihr machen?"

Snape hob die Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Das braucht Zeit. Und auch wenn du jetzt erste Schritte gegangen bist, hast du, speziell was dich selbst betrifft, noch keinen blassen Schimmer, wo dich die Reise hinführen wird."

Malfoy sah etwas enttäuscht aus.

Aber Snape lächelte ihn ermunternd an, während er seine Hand über Hermine Hüften streichen ließ.

„Aber, solange dir das Geld nicht ausgeht, kannst du jederzeit weitere Unterrichtsstunden nehmen. Wozu bin ich schließlich Lehrer?!"

„Und was genau bringst du mir bei?", fragte Malfoy mit einem amüsierten Unterton.

„Meinungsaustausch, mein Freund. Du kommst mit deiner Meinung zu gewissen Themen zu mir und gehst mit meiner Meinung zu dem Thema wieder nach Hause. Ich predige das nun schon seit Jahren allen meinen Schülern. Warum lange diskutieren, wenn es so einfach und so angenehm sein kann, wenn man einfach nur tut, was ich sage...!?"

**ENDE**


	3. Ballnächte

**BALLNÄCHTE **

**

* * *

**

Der Ball zu Ehren der Gäste des Trimagischen Turniers war vorbei. Die letzten Schüler waren vor einer guten Stunde in ihren Haustürmen verschwunden und das Schloß war zur Ruhe gekommen. Die Hauselfen hatten bereits Reste der Leckereien und der Getränke fortgeräumt. Was geblieben war, war die zum Teil etwas zerpflückte Dekoration, die nun im Halblicht der nicht mehr in Festbeleuchtung erhellten Halle ein wenige traurig aussah.  
Severus Snape schlenderte durch die offenen Torflügel des kleineren Seiteneingangs in die Halle hinein und stieg langsam, Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinunter, auf der er wenige Stunden vorher Granger aus der Vierten Klasse hatte sitzen und weinen sehen. Aber sie war nicht die Einzige gewesen, die Tränen vergossen hatte. Derlei Festivitäten forderten die Schüler regelrecht dazu heraus, sich emotional zu überanstrengen.  
Hormone... er schmunzelte mit einem leicht angewiderten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
Auf der Hälfte der Treppe blieb er stehen und sah sie.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewußt, daß sie natürlich der Grund war, warum er überhaupt hergekommen war. Er hatte genau gewußt, daß er sie in der Halle finden würde, wenn alle anderen fort waren. Er fand sie dann immer hier.  
Minerva McGongagall hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Sie stand auf der spärlich beleuchteten Tanzfläche vor der leeren Bühne, auf der noch die Instrumente der Musiker standen und drehte sich gedankenverloren, mit geschlossenen Augen, sehr langsam mit sorgsam gesetzten Tanzschritten um sich selbst. Die Musik, zu der sie tanzte hörte nur sie selbst in ihrem Kopf.  
Langsamen Schrittes ging er weiter die Treppe hinunter und ohne daß man ihn hören konnte durch den Saal hindurch bis zu ihr.  
Als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihr fort war, blieb er stehen und beobachtete sie weiter.  
Es war erstaunlich, wie anmutig sie sein konnte. Sie wirkte stets so steif, so überaus korrekt.  
Nun, korrekt war sie jetzt ebenfalls, denn jeder ihrer Schritte war perfekt gesetzt – aber steif... nein, steif wirkte sie nun ganz sicher nicht.  
Sie glitt wie eine große, anmutige Spieluhrenfigur über das Parkett und bewegte sich dabei doch gleichzeitig wie in Zeitlupe. Wiegte sich und drehte sich, wie es die Schritte erforderten, aber die Musik in ihrem Kopf schien sehr langsam zu spielen.  
„Darf ich um einen Tanz bitten, verehrte Kollegin?", fragte er leise.  
McGonagall erschrak nicht und sie hörte auch nicht auf, ihren langsamen Tanz fortzuführen. Sie öffnete nicht einmal die Augen, sondern lächelte nur.  
Er sah ihr noch einen weiteren Moment zu, bis sie mit einem letzten Schritt vor ihm stehenblieb und, noch immer lächelnd, die Augen öffnete.  
Seine Lippen formten sich zu etwas, das man beinahe ebenfalls ein Lächeln nennen konnte, bevor er sich eine Hand auf den Rücken legte, ihr die andere in einer dezenten Geste entgegenhielt und sich leicht verbeugte, auf die Weise, auf die man in einem früheren Jahrzehnt um einen Tanz gebeten hätte.  
McGonagall machte die Andeutung eines Knickses und ebenfalls eine leichte Verbeugung und legte ihre Hand in seine.  
Als er sie an sich heranzog begannen sie gleichzeitig, als ob sie beide die selbe Musik hören konnten, mit einem langsamen Walzer und Snape führte seine Kollegin in so perfekt aufeinander abgestimmten Schritten über die Tanzfläche, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan, als miteinander zu tanzen.  
„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr.", sagte die Professorin für Verwandlungszauber und sah ihn auf eine seltsame Weise an, was bei ihm verwundert hochgezogene Augenbrauen bewirkte.  
„Du wußtest, daß ich komme?"  
Sie wiegte ihren Kopf ein wenig hin und her.  
„Irgendwie schon. Du bist nach jedem Ball in der Nacht hergekommen, auch als du noch Schüler warst..."  
„So wie du...", bemerkte er.  
„So wie ich...", stimmte sie ihm zu.  
Dann schwiegen sie wieder beide und bewegten sich zum Klang der unhörbaren Musik über die Tanzfläche.  
Sie waren allein.  
Sie waren in diesen Nächten immer allein.  
Als gebe es in Hogwarts eine Vorschrift, die besagte, daß in den Nächten nach den großen Bällen nur Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall die Halle betreten durften.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an das erste Mal?", fragte er sie ruhig, während er sie in eine weitere, weiche Drehung führte.  
Minerva lachte leise.  
„Oh ja... Es war so offensichtlich, warum du gekommen warst. Ich war deswegen aufgeregter als du."  
„Ich wollte nur einen Tanz mit meiner Professorin.", sagte er einen Hauch zu ernst.  
Nun hoben sich ihre Augenbrauen.  
„Natürlich, Severus... natürlich wolltest du nur einen Tanz."  
„Du hast mir damals gesagt, ich hätte nicht kommen dürfen.", erinnerte er sich.  
„Ja, und du hast mich gefragt, welche Schulregel dagegenspreche und ich hatte keine Antwort parat, weil es in den Ballnächten keine Schlußzeiten gibt."  
„Und dann haben wir getanzt..."  
„... so wie jetzt", ergänzte sie. „Bis du stehengeblieben bist."  
Sie hielten in ihrem Tanz inne ohne ihre Augen voneinander zu lösen.  
„Du hat für das, was du dann getan hast, damals nicht einmal gefragt...", flüsterte sie.  
„Das tue ich heute auch nicht...", gab er ebenso leise zurück, löste dann seine rechte Hand von ihr und legte sie sanft auf die Seite ihres, wie immer, hochgesteckten Haares, das sich durch seine Magie auf der Stelle aus seiner strengen Frisur löste und ihr in langen Locken über den Rücken fiel.  
„Damals waren sie noch nicht grau", sagte sie kaum hörbar.  
„Aber bereits genauso schön..." antwortete er, strich mit einer faszinierten Geste durch die Strähnen hindurch und ließ sich die weiche Länge durch die Finger gleiten.  
„Und dann hast du mich das erste Mal geküßt.", flüsterte sie.  
Er nickte.  
„Ja... dann habe ich dich das erste Mal geküßt und du hast es zugelassen, obwohl ich dein Schüler war."  
„Weil ich es längst herbeigesehnt hatte, auch wenn es falsch war."  
„Ist es immer noch falsch?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an.  
„Du weißt, daß es das nicht ist..."  
„Aber die Tradition unserer Nächte nach den Bällen befiehlt, daß ich dir die Frage stelle."  
„Das ist richtig. Aber nun hast du es ja getan..."  
Als sie das sagte, faßte er mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und legte seine Lippen zu einem sanften, innigen Kuß auf ihre. Einen Moment standen sie wie in der Bewegung erstarrt, in diesem Kuß verloren beieinander, bis Minerva plötzlich ihre Arme um ihn schlang, ihn an sich heranzog und den Kuß auf eine Weise intensivierte, die ihm ein hörbares Seufzen entlockte.  
Er legte nun ebenfalls die Arme um sie und aus dem sanften, zarten Kuß, wurde eine so intensive Umarmung, daß die beiden Professoren zu einer Person zu verschmelzen schienen.  
Nach Luft ringend, löste sie sich von ihm, und zog ihn mit sich zur Treppe. Sie wollte die Stufen hinauf, aber er hielt sie fest.  
Minerva blieb stehen und sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Ich liebe es, dich in diesem Licht zu betrachten, Minerva.", sagte er, ohne sie loszulassen.  
Sie lächelte geschmeichelt und ging die paar Stufen wieder zu ihm herunter.  
„Wir können schlecht, des Lichtes wegen, hierbleiben, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte sie neckend.  
Er sah sich um. Sie waren allein.  
„Warum nicht? Die Schüler finden wir ständig in irgendwelchen eindeutigen Situationen, warum soll uns dieses Vergnügen nicht auch einmal gegönnt sein?"  
Minerva lachte laut auf.  
„Das kannst du unmöglich ernst meinen!"  
Er sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der Minervas Augen weit werden ließ und sie setzte, diesmal sehr viel bestimmter und ernsthafter hinterher: „Das kannst du unmöglich ernst meinen!"  
Er packte sie wortlos und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie hochgehoben und brachte sie zu einem der Rondelle, auf denen vorhin noch die Schüler gesessen und bei grauenhaft lauter Musik ihre pubertären Kämpfe ausgefochten hatten.  
Er setzte sich und behielt sie dabei einfach im Arm, so daß sie über seinem Schoß zu liegen kam.  
Jetzt kicherte sie leise, wie eine seiner Schülerinnen und sah sich noch einmal verstohlen um, damit sie sichergehen konnte, daß niemand außer ihnen da war.  
Als er sich über sie beugte und sie küßte, daß es ihr den Atem raubte und gleichzeitig seine freie Hand auf Wanderschaft über ihren schlanken Körper schickte, stöhnte sie auf und ihre Haltung veränderte sich. Er schien sie zu kennen... sehr genau zu kennen... jede Berührung seiner Hände, seiner Lippen ließ sie noch weicher, noch anschmiegsamer werden und gleichzeitig erforschten auch ihre Hände den Körper des Mannes, der sie hielt.  
Die Art, wie ihre Zungenspitze über seine Lippen fuhr, ließ nun endgültig auch ihn einen lustvollen Laut von sich geben und er packte sie mit dem einen Arm fester, während er mit der Hand des anderen ihre bodenlange Robe mit wenigen Zügen nach oben raffte, so daß er die Finger über die Haut ihrer langen Beine streichen lassen konnte.  
Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als er, ohne ihren immer intensiver werdenden Kuß zu unterbrechen, über ihre Schenkel und ihre Hüften strich, bis er über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel ohne jedes Zögern geradewegs zwischen ihre Schenkel fasste und nur noch durch die eine einzige Lage Stoff ihrer Wäsche von ihrer intimsten Stelle getrennt war. Als er mit sanftem Druck seine ganze Hand in ihren Schritt preßte, fühlte er, die Feuchtigkeit, die sich automatisch durch den Stoff hindurchdrückte und seine Handfläche benetzte.  
Die Feuchtigkeit auf seiner Haut und der Druck seiner Hand auf ihr ließ beide gleichzeitig in ihrem Kuß aufstöhnen..  
Minerva richtete sich ein wenig auf, schob seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen weg und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Ihre Knie links und rechts von ihm auf der Sitzfläche des Rondells.  
Wer die Professorin nur aus dem Unterricht kannte, wäre von soviel Beweglichkeit und von der jungmädchenhaften Haltung überrascht gewesen – Snape schien es nicht zu sein.  
Er umfasste lediglich ihre Taille und legte den Kopf ein wenig zurück, um ihren Kuß entgegennehmen zu können, als sie ihren Kopf nach vorne senkte, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte.  
Der Atem beider Lehrer ging schneller und ihre Gesichter waren beide durch die Erregung von einem leichten Rot überzogen.  
Minerva hatte sich so auf ihn gesetzt, daß nur ihre Unterwäsche sie von seiner Bekleidung trennte.  
„Da ist... noch zuviel... zwischen uns...", hauchte sie, während sie ihn wieder und wieder küßte.  
„Du bist von uns ... beiden ... die Verwandlungskünstlerin... laß dir etwas ... einfallen.", zog er sie auf.  
Sie murmelte etwas und einen Moment später war er unbekleidet bis auf seinen weiten Umhang, während sie noch immer ihre Robe trug. Darunter aber plötzlich unbekleidet war, so daß ihre erregte Nässe sich nun auf seine Haut verrieb.  
„Das... ist ... nicht ... fair!", sagte er sehr bestimmt.  
„Warum nicht?", lachte sie und trieb ihn Millimeter für Millimeter weiter in den Wahnsinn, als ihre Hände nun auf seiner nackten Haut erregende Kurven zogen.  
„Weil ich dich ebenfalls sehen will... spüren will... ganz und gar", erklärte er überzeugend.  
„Dann lege deinen Umhang um uns", flüsterte sie.  
Er sah sie fragend an, lächelte dann aber, ließ sie los und griff die Kanten seines weiten Umhangs, die neben ihm auf dem Sitz lagen. Er hob sie ein Stück an und zog sie dann mit einem Ruck hoch, so daß sie sich um sie beide wie eine große, schwarze Decke herumlegten.  
Als Minerva ein weiteres Mal murmelte, stöhnte er laut auf, denn jetzt fühlte er sie Haut auf Haut.  
Unter dem Mantel verborgen, hob Minerva sich ein Stück hoch, brachte sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne und ließ sich dann, den Blick fest in den des Mannes unter ihr versunken, auf ihn nieder.  
Das keuchende Geräusch das die Halle durchzog, wurde von ihnen beiden zu gleichen Teilen verursacht.  
Sie umfassten sich noch fester, als gerade eben noch und dann begann Minervas, sich sanft und langsam auf ihm zu bewegen, während ihre Lippen erneut die seinen suchten.  
„Ich sehe dich immer noch nicht", keuchte er leise zwischen zwei Küssen.  
„Soll ich aufhören?", fragte sie ihn neckend.  
„Nein!! Hör nicht auf!" stöhnte er und ließ, nicht zum ersten Mal, den Kopf kurz nach hinten auf die Lehne des Rondells fallen, so daß Minerva das ganze Ausmaß seiner Erregung in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte.  
Sie brauchten keine Experimente, sie brauchten keine ausgefallenen Spielereien, sie bewegten sich einfach in dieser für sie in diesem Moment perfekten Pose weiter und weiter und weiter... bis beider Atem schwerer wurde und beider Herzschlag schneller und aufgeregter wurde, als sie fühlen und in den Augen des anderen sehen konnten, wie sie wortlos auf den gemeinsamen Höhepunkt zugingen.  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen, diese unter Aufbietung aller innerer Kraft offenhaltend, als sie tatsächlich im selben Moment den Gipfel erreichten, erst den Atem für den intensivsten Moment ihrer Reise anhielten, um ihn dann mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen wieder herauszulassen.  
Einen Moment lang saßen sie noch da, in der Bewegung erstarrt, wie vorhin bei ihrem ersten Kuß auf der Tanzfläche, und sahen sich einfach nur an.  
Doch dann löste Minerva sich aus der Unbewegtheit und sank unendlich weich in seine offenen Arme, die sie augenblicklich noch inniger umfaßten.  
Ihr langes, graues Haar vermengte sich auf seinen Schultern mit seinen schwarzen Strähnen.  
„Ich will jetzt nicht wieder allein in meine Räume", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
„Dann komme ich heute Nacht mit."  
Sie gab einen beinahe ungehaltenen Laut von sich und ließ sich ganz in seine Umarmung fallen.  
„Du weißt, daß ich das nicht meine, obwohl ich ganz sicher nicht nein sagen werde. Aber ich möchte, daß jede Nacht für uns eine Ballnacht ist."  
„Ich brauche dir nicht zu erklären, warum es nicht geht, Minerva, und daß ich auch nur der Erinnerung wegen in den Ballnächten diese Ausnahme mache.", antwortete er leise und legte sein Gesicht an ihren Hals.  
„Willst du nicht auch mehr, als das hier? Willst du nicht, daß wir es allen ganz offen zeigen? Willst du nicht jeden Tag mit mir zusammen sein? Muß ich wirklich immer darauf warten, daß Albus einen Ball veranstaltet, damit ich mit dir zusammen sein kann?"  
Er löste sich von ihr und sah sie sehr ernst an.  
„Stell mir diese Fragen in der Nacht, in dem der Ball stattgefunden hat, den wir feiern werden, weil Voldemort vernichtet ist – wenn du es dann noch willst. Und du kennst die Antworten, die ich dir dann geben werde."  
Er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuß.  
„Und bis dahin werde ich weiter versuchen, so gut es geht zu verbergen, daß ich mir, unserer beider Tradition wegen, diese Bälle mehr herbeiwünsche als unsere hormongeschüttelte Schülerschaft."

**ENDE **


	4. Wäre es gut?

**WÄRE ES GUT? **

* * *

„Noch einen Wein?"

Harry erschrak, als die Wirtin der „Drei Besen" ihn von der Seite ansprach. Er war wieder einmal tief in den Gedanken versunken, in denen er hier im Gasthaus am besten schwelgen konnte.

Er sah hoch zu Madame Rosemerta und nickte abwesend lächelnd.

„Ja, gerne."

Rosmerta goß nach, ging dann aber nicht, sondern blieb stehen, ohne dass es Harry aufgefallen wäre. Er hielt noch immer den Fuß des Glases mit der Hand locker fest und sah es an, ohne es zu sehen. Er war längst wieder in seiner Gedankenwelt.

Rosmerta kannte Männer wie Harry Potter. Nun gut, er war noch ein sehr junger Mann – aber definitiv nicht mehr das Kind, das er vor wenigen Jahren noch gewesen war. Seit Potter mehr erlaubt war als Butterbier, war er regelmäßig hergekommen. Er hatte in all der Zeit nur zwei oder dreimal über die Stränge geschlagen und das nur, wenn er mit Freunden hier gewesen und es sehr lustig geworden war. Wenn er alleine kam, trank er ein paar Gläser, streckte sie über den ganzen Abend – manchmal die ganze Nacht - und ging dann in den Morgenstunden, wenn das Gasthaus schloß, als letzter Gast. Er trank nicht, um betrunken zu werden, sondern, weil er nachdenken wollte und weil ihm dies in der Leichtigkeit, die der Alkohol bescherte, einfacher gelang. Wenn er über Wichtiges hätte nachdenken müssen, hätte er wohl einen vernünftigeren Weg gewählt, aber Madame Rosmerta wußte, dass Potter hier keinen wichtigen Gedanken nachhing, sondern den Gedanken, die einen Mann mit seiner Geschichte zwangsläufig immer und immer und immer wieder überkamen. Sie wußte aus dem Bauch heraus, dass er stets über exakt die gleichen Dinge nachdachte und zu immer exakt dem gleichen Ergebnis kam – zu dem Ergebnis, dass es nichts brachte, darüber nachzudenken. Doch heute erschien er ihr noch ein wenig nachdenklicher als sonst...

„Was dagegen, wenn ich ein Glas mittrinke?", fragte sie ruhig.

Harry sah zu ihr hoch und stellte verwirrt fest, dass sie noch da war. Obwohl sie neben ihm und durchaus noch in seinem Blickfeld stehengeblieben war, hatte er es nicht bemerkt.

Er war zu verwirrt, um sofort zu antworten, sortierte bei einem tiefen Einatmen seine Gedanken und lächelte sie dann an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Gerne." Er deutete auf den Platz, der über Eck neben seinem war.

Mit einem Flicken ihrer Finger bewegte sich ein zweites Glas an den Tisch, während sie sich setzte.

„So nachdenklich heute?", begann sie das Gespräch.

„Nicht anders als sonst auch."

Sie schenkte auch sich ein und stellte die Karaffe auf den Tisch. Dann griff sie ihr Glas und hielt es ihm zum Anstoßen entgegen.

„Auf die Nachdenklichen.", toastete sie.

Er lächelte und ließ sein Glas gegen ihres klingen.

„... und Wirtinnen, die ihren Gästen anbieten, ihr Herz auszuschütten.", ergänzte er den Trinkspruch.

Der Wein war gut. Wie er es immer war. Ein weicher Rotwein, der die Wärme in den Körper brachte, die einem von innen manchmal selbst im wärmsten Raum fehlte.

„Was geht dir denn im Kopf rum?", fragte sie ganz direkt, als sie den ersten Schluck getrunken hatten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wünschte, ich wüßte es, aber es ist in erster Linie die Tatsache, dass dort nichts herumgeht. Mit dem Sieg ist meine Aufgabe vorbei, und ich habe schon jetzt das Gefühl, dass ich nur noch eine Zeile in irgendwelchen Geschichtsbüchern bin. Die wenigen Dinge, die ich für danach geplant habe, erscheinen mir jetzt so lächerlich, dass ich mich nicht aufraffen kann, irgendetwas davon in Angriff zu nehmen."

„Du mußt dir selbst nur mehr Zeit geben. Es ist nicht einmal ein Jahr her, dass das alles geschehen ist."

Er hob mit leicht verächtlichen Zügen die Augenbrauen.

„Um mich herum scheinen alle längst mit der Sache abgeschlossen zu haben."

Sie nahm seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, und sah ihn sehr eindringlich an.

„Keiner von ihnen stand so im Zentrum des Geschehens wie du. Ich sehe dich hier sitzen, Harry, und erkenne, wieviel älter du geworden bist als eigentlich möglich sein sollte. Wie alt bist du? Vierundzwanzig? Fünfundzwanzig?"

„Dreiundzwanzig", antwortete er, und sie nickte.

„Das meinte ich... ich habe hier Vierzigjährige sitzen sehen, die nicht annähernd so alt waren wie du."

Er grinste.

„Das war jetzt aber nicht gerade ein Kompliment."

„Ich denke, dass du genug Komplimente für ein ganzes Leben erhalten hast. Vielleicht ist es mal an der Zeit, dass dir stattdessen jemand die Wahrheit sagt, junger Mann."

„Glaubst du, dass die Komplimente nicht die Wahrheit waren?"

„Doch, aber nur die halbe. Wieviele deiner Freunde haben dir schon gesagt, dass du dich aufraffen sollst, dein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen? Es braucht Zeit, das ist richtig, aber du hast nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen. Die Komplimente, die man dir gemacht hat und noch immer macht, entspringen der Dankbarkeit, die man für dich empfindet, weil du uns allen den Arsch gerettet hast. Aber wenn da nicht mehr ist als diese Komplimente, dann fehlt etwas."

Er trank einen tiefen Schluck und sah sie dann mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an.

„Und was ist es, das mir fehlt?"

Sie schmunzelte erfreut, als sie das schelmische Leuchten in seinen Augen sah. Die Atmosphäre am Tisch änderte sich abrupt.

„Ein bißchen Echtheit.", antwortete Rosmerta und rieb mit der Fingerspitze ihrer freien Hand über den Rand ihres Glases, während ihr Blick sich in seinen senkte.

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie beide und fühlten dem leisen Knistern nach, das sich zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte.

„Und wo finde ich die?", fragte er langsam und strich mit dem Daumen über die Finger ihrer Hand, die immer noch in seiner auf dem Tisch lag. Seine Stimme war plötzlich um etliche Töne tiefer und dunkler als gerade eben noch.

Rosmertas Blick wanderte mit einem seltsamen Lächeln zu dem, was er mit ihrer Hand tat. Auf ihrem Unterarm bildete sich hauchzart eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

„Ich habe welche oben. Möchtest du mal sehen?"

Auch ihre Stimme war tiefer und hatte einen rauchigen Unterton bekommen.

„Klar", antwortete er kurz und erhob sich.

Sie nahmen ihre Gläser mit und auch die noch halbvolle Karaffe Rotwein, und er folgte ihr die Treppe hinauf in ihre privaten Räume.

Sie stellten die Gläser und die Karaffe auf den niedrigen Sofatisch, und Rosmerta ging zurück zur Zimmertür, um sie zu verschließen.

Als das getan war, lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die verschlossene Tür und sah ihn an.

Harry hatte noch einen Schluck getrunken, stand mit dem Glas in der Hand beim Sofa und sah sie ebenfalls wortlos an.

Als Rosmerta an die Schleife griff, die ihre Korsage in Kreuzform auf der Vorderseite verschloss, und sie, ohne hinzusehen, mit einer langsamen Bewegung aufzog, stellte Harry das Glas ab und ging zu ihr.

Ohne dass er etwas sagte, nahm er ihr die Bänder aus der Hand und begann, Kreuz für Kreuz, die Korsage zu öffnen und tat dies ebenfalls nur durch Tasten, denn sein Blick war wie gebannt auf ihr schönes Gesicht gerichtet. Sie war eine ältere Frau – aber nicht alt. In ihre Augen zu blicken, war so anders als bei den jungen Dingern, die ihn an jeder Straßenecke anhimmelten. Vor ihr war sein Ruhm nichts, denn sie sah nur den Gast, der immer wieder bei ihr einkehrte und einen Abend lang vergessen wollte, wer er war. Also tat sie ihm den Gefallen und vergaß es ebenfalls.

Als er mit dem Lösen der Korsage fast ihre Taille erreicht hatte, griffen ihre schlanken, eleganten, aber von der Arbeit in der Wirtschaft rauen Fingerspitzen an die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes und begannen nun, ihn Stück für Stück zu entkleiden.

Ihre Korsage...

Sein Hemd...

Ihre Bluse...

Seine Hose...

Ihrer beider Unterwäsche...

Den Rock behielt sie an...

Und während all dem betrachteten sie sich nur - berührten sich nur so, wie es für das Entkleiden des anderen notwendig war und ließen sich dafür alle Zeit der Welt.

Sie betrachteten sich beinahe ehrfürchtig und genossen die Bewunderung des anderen. Rosmerta war eine reife Frau – und Harry erkannte, nicht zum ersten Mal, dass sie alle Schönheit in sich vereinte, die eine Frau ausstrahlen konnte, die in der Blüte ihrer Jahre stand. In dicken Locken fielen ihr die blonden, glänzenden Haare über die Schultern. Ihr schlanker Körper mit den weichen, weiten Hüften, die sich in einer wunderschönen Kurve unter der schlanken Taille zeigten, war Verheißung pur, und sein Körper reagierte auf den Anblick. Und im Gegenzug konnte er sehen, wie sehr es sie erregte, seinen jungen, sehnigen, kraftvollen Körper zu betrachten, der trotz seiner Jugend nichts mehr von der Unschuld besaß, die er vor dem Krieg gehabt haben mußte.

Sie besaß die Wärme und Intensität dessen, was eine Frau ausmachte, war Weiblichkeit in ihrer reinsten Form, und er war, hager wie er trotz seiner muskulösen Form geworden war, das Abbild des jugendlichen Kriegers, den man seiner Aufgabe beraubt hatte und der nun ziellos durch die Welt lief – bis er auf sie gestoßen war – sein Gegenstück – den Hafen eines jeden Mannes – die Frau.

Und dann überbrückten sie die letzte Kluft zwischen ihnen und wie Verhungernde küßten sie sich, rieben ihre Körper aneinander, ließen die Hände über den warmen Körper des anderen gleiten, erkundeten jede Wölbung, jede Erhebung, jeden Quadratzentimeter sinnlicher Haut.

Während er sie mit seinen jetzt immer wilder werdenden Liebkosungen gegen die Tür gepreßt hielt, raffte seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte ihren Rock Stück für Stück nach oben, bis er mit einem Seufzen, das er tief in ihren für ihn geöffneten Mund schickte, seine Hände auf die weiche Haut ihrer runden Hüften legen konnte.

Seine Hand fuhr an ihrer Hüfte entlang und faßte kraftvoll die Pobacke, die er dort erreichte.

Rosmerta stöhnte ebenfalls und drückte ihm ihren Unterleib entgegen, wodurch sie seine Erregung zwangsläufig weiter steigerte.

Er rückte den Rock so weit nach oben, dass er seine Erregung zwischen ihre Schenkel bringen konnte, die sie willig für ihn öffnete. Doch als das, was er vorhatte, rein technisch nicht sofort umsetzbar war, drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um, reckte ihm ihre Kehrseite zu, lehnte sich mit weit durchgebogenem Rücken leicht nach vorne und stützte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen gegen die Tür ab.

Diese Aufforderung brauchte sie nicht deutlicher zu machen. Er warf den Saum ihres Rockes hoch, so dass er über ihrer Taille zu liegen kam und stieß von hinten in sie hinein, versenkte sich mit einem genießenden Laut tief in ihrer erwartungsvoll feuchten Mitte.

Rosmerta warf ihren Kopf nach hinten, als er sie gleich mit dem ersten Stoß tief ausfüllte, und keuchte ihre Lust ungehemmt heraus.

Mit intensiven, aber langsamen Stößen nahm er sie in Besitz und sah mit leuchtenden Augen zu, wie sich ihr Gesicht, das sie ihm dabei immer wieder halb zuwandte, in der steigenden Ekstase veränderte – noch schöner wurde – noch weiblicher – noch erregender.

Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es sie so anmachen würde, doch schon nach kürzester Zeit veränderten sich die Geräusche, die sie von sich gab, und als sie unter seinen härter werdenden Stößen plötzlich erbebte und er um seinen Schaft fühlen konnte, wie sie sich innerlich pulsierend zusammenkrampfte, glaubte er, noch nie etwas so Schönes gesehen zu haben.

Sie wurde weich und stand ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, aber sie schien es großartig zu finden, dass er weit davon entfernt war, das gleiche Ziel zu erreichen.

Wie eine biegsame Weide erhob sie ihren Oberkörper und lehnte sich zurück, gegen ihn, mit weit gebogenem Rücken, so dass der Winkel noch immer ausreichend war, um in sie hineinzustoßen.

Sie legte ihren Kopf rückwärts gegen seine Schulter, hob ihre Arme und hielt sich hinter seinem Nacken fest, während er seine Hände nun mit geradezu gierigen Berührungen auf ihre mit jedem Stoß wippenden Brüste legte, sie festhielt, sie knetete und die harten Knospen unter seinen Handflächen fühlte.

Und plötzlich hörte und fühlte er, dass ihre Erregung trotz des Höhepunktes nicht ganz abgeklungen war und sie sich stattdessen von jedem seiner Stöße auf eine neue Welle hinaufjagen ließ.

Ihre leisen Schreie und das lautere Keuchen wurden noch urwüchsiger als bisher, und als sie ihren Körper auf eine Weise anspannte, die ankündigte, dass ihr zweiter Höhepunkt nicht weit war, wurde er langsamer, was ihr einen beinahe wütenden, in jedem Fall völlig unkontrollierten Laut entlockte.

Aber dann ließ sie sich auf den neuen Rhythmus ein, der die Gefühle und Empfindungen in Beiden noch intensiver zu steigern vermochte. Ihr gelang das Kunststück, ihren Kopf so weit zur Seite zu drehen, dass er sie küssen konnte, während er in sie hineinstieß, und als sie fühlte, dass auch seine Anspannung nun so hart wurde, dass die Erlösung unmittelbar bevorstand, löste sie die Lippen von seinen und ließ sich mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine junge Brust gelehnt in den zweiten Höhepunkt fallen, der ihn diesmal zusammen mit ihr wegschwemmte.

Einige beinahe unkontrollierte Stöße weiter ließen sie sich nach vorne gegen die Türe fallen und stützten sich dort für einige tiefe Atemzüge ab, während ihr Herzschlag sich langsam wieder beruhigte und sie wieder halbwegs sicher auf den Beinen standen.

Als er aus ihr herausglitt, preßte er sich von hinten für eine ganze Weile noch fest gegen sie, und so standen sie gegen die Tür gelehnt, als sei diese ihr Bett.

...was nach kürzester Zeit sehr unbequem wurde...

Also lösten sie sich mit einem stillen Lachen voneinander und machten es sich stattdessen auf dem Sofa bequem. Harry legte sich halb darauf, mit dem Rücken in eine der gemütlichen Ecken gesetzt, und sie legte sich, als sei er das Sofa, auf die gleiche Weise in seinen Arm, nicht aber, ohne vorher die beiden Weingläser vom Tisch zu nehmen und ihm seines zu reichen.

„Ja...", sagte er sehr bestimmt, „sehr echt. Gar kein Zweifel."

Rosmerta lachte.

„Nicht wahr?"

Sie drehte sich in seinem Arm so weit, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Und? Immer noch nachdenklich?"

Er wandte den Blick zur Decke, als überlege er oder als horche er in sich hinein.

„Hmmm... nein, ich glaube nicht... Was noch an Denken möglich war, hast du mir gerade auf wunderbarste Weise entrissen." Er beugte sich leicht vor und gab ihr einen Kuß.

„Aber wie willst du mich davon abhalten, wieder so nachdenklich zu werden? Ich fürchte, ich müßte häufiger vorbeischauen."

Ihr Blick wurde ein wenig ernster.

„Wenn du häufiger kämst, wärst du jeden Tag hier."

Auch aus seinen Zügen verschwand die Albernheit.

„Wäre das gut oder schlecht?"

Rosmerta überlegte.

Sie trank einen Schluck des Rotweins und überlegte weiter, während sie sich in seinen Arm hineinkuschelte.

Er ließ sie überlegen, weil er ahnte, dass die Antwort eventuell für ihn von entscheidender Bedeutung sein würde.

„Wärst du wegen des Weines hier – oder wegen mir?"

Er lächelte.

„Wenn ich keinen Wein mehr bekäme, wäre das äußerst schade – aber er wäre nicht der Grund."

Jetzt lächelte auch sie.

„Dann wäre es gut..."

**ENDE **


End file.
